total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Point Zero (TDBW)
Back to Point Zero is the first episode in Total Drama Beach Wars. Plot Chris sits in a beach chair on a beach that for once, doesn't seem so bad. He reveals that the contestants are up for a treat this season, for the 24 normal teens (Some not so normal at all) will be spending most of the competition at the beach. Soon, a yacht arrives and stops a couple meters away from the shore and two preppy twins, Sid and Sidnee get on the deck. Sidnee asks how they are supposed to get to shore without getting wet. Chris smirks and states that they jump out and get wet. Sid rolls his eyes and pushes Sidnee out, then following her. They soon make it to the shore and Sidnee seemingly growls at Sid. Chris introduces them and then another yacht arrives, carrying Samara, the dimwitted teen girl. She steps out onto the deck, then trips and falls into the water. The yacht pulls away with her luggage. She soon makes it to the shore, completely forgetting about it. Soon, another yacht arrives, carrying Pietro and Diedre. They get out into the water and swim to the shore. Chris introduces them, and Diedre states that she is to be called "D". Chris shrugs and says that he is fine with that. Another yacht arrives, carrying another set of siblings, Blake and his younger brother Blakely. Blake pushes Blakely out and then carefully follows. When they reach the shore, Blakely punches Blake. Next arrives Kyra, then Sean, Aradia, and Arin. Next arrives two brothers, the complete opposite. Thomas, a depressed looking teen slumps down as Timothy, who seems to be a party animal, jumps out and into the water, splashing water all over Thomas. Soon, Lambert arrives, then Kyle, then Sammy and Pea, and then Ashley. Ashley growls at Chris as she makes it to the shore, then sneezes. Next arrives Alex, blasting a stereo, and who seems like the punk type, similar to Duncan. And then arrives Mason, who seems to be one of the most normal people there. He seems alright as he reaches the shore. Next arrives Sierra, who appears to be just a big snob. As she refuses to jump off, the boat driver comes out and pushes her in. She swims to shore and curses as the yacht drives away. Next arrives Maddox. As he looks into the water, he frowns and says that he might land on a fish and hurt it. After a while of persuasion, he finally jumps in, and as he breaks the surface, he gasps and says that he felt something. Finally, Minnie arrives and frowns as she sees the other twenty-three. She awkwardly slips into the water and swims to shore. Chris gets everybody's attention and tells them to meet in the woods behind the beach after the dry off. Soon, after everybody is dry, they all arrive in the woods to see two tiny cabins, and a large mansion behind them. Chris gasps as he sees everybody staring at the mansion and says that it is for him and Chef. He then counters himself, saying that inside is where the Chocolate Ceremony will take place. After getting some stares from the campers, he points to the cabin on the left. He says that it is for the "Maniac Monkeys," consisting of Sean, Minnie, Thomas, Blake, Arin, Timothy, Bailey, Aradia, Sierra, Ashley, Kyle and Alex. He then points to the other one and says that it is for the "Snickering Snakes," consisting off the remaining campers, Pea, Samara, Sid, Sidnee, Lambert, Pietro, D, Maddox, Sammy, Kyra, Blakely and Mason. He then guides the campers into the mansion and brings them to a large kitchen, where he says Chef will be serving them dinner, three times a day. Chef is there flipping a "pancake" and grinning. Chris tells them to help themselves and to meet him back at the beach in 20. After eating, the 24 campers meet Chris at the beach to see a giant maze set up. He smiles and explains the challenge. Each camper will enter the maze, all at once, and try to find the exit. The first team to all make it out alive, and together, and not to mention in one piece, wins immunity and possibly a couple chocolate bars, depending on how long they take. The other team will have to meet Chris in the mansion for the Chocolate Ceremony. Chris tells them to get ready, and as they do, he yells GO! They all push their way into the maze and a couple of them fall over. After a while, Chris eyes the chocolate bars, and in no time, unwraps them and eats them. Soon, Blake and Thomas from Maniac Monkeys find the exit, followed by Lambert from Snickering Snakes. After a while, Chris gets bored and takes out a book to read as Sierra, Sean and Alex find the exit. Soon, Arin finds it, after running into Sid, who follows her and finds the exit as well. Soon, all but two Maniac Monkeys find the exit, leaving just Aradia and Minnie with ten Snickering Snakes. Kyra finds the exit, followed by Aradia. Then Blakely, Sidnee and Sammy find it. Now it's only Minnie and six of the Snickering Snakes. After a while, Minnie finally finds the exit and runs up to her team, screaming with joy. The six left in the maze, D, Samara, Pietro, Pea, Maddox and Mason all jump in surprise as the walls to the maze fall down, and they all turn to their team to see disappointment evident in their faces. They all sigh in defeat and walk over, heads slouched. Chris smiles and tells them that they'll meet in six hours at the mansion. For the mean time, they all head back to the cabins and socialize. At the Snakes cabin, Samara wonders aloud why they lost the challenge. Kyra growls and snaps in her face, saying that she didn't get out of the maze in time, that it's her fault they lost. D pats Samara's shoulder, reassuring her that it wasn't her fault. Kyra rolls her eyes and says that of course it is, both D and Samara's fault that they lost. Pea then pipes up saying that it was all of their faults. Kyra ignores her and turns to Samara, asking how it feels to lose the challenge. Samara cocks her head and states that Kyra lost the challenge because she got out of the maze. Kyra bursts out laughing and turns to Sidnee, then says that she wants to talk with her. The two walk outside where the boys are hanging out and tells her that she has a plan. Sidnee nods, asking what it is. Kyra tells her to tell all the boys to vote for Samara, while Kyra herself tells the other girls to do so as well. Sidnee nods and walks over to the boys, getting their attention. In the confessional, Kyra admits how easy it was to convince the whole team to vote against Samara's favor. At the Monkey's cabin, all the campers hang out on the boys side, partying. It seems that it's mostly Alex, Kyle and Timothy that are really dancing and partying, while most of the others are just hanging around and talking. Aradia, Arin, Minnie and Bailey all talk about life back at home, and what they will miss for the next couple of weeks, while Sierra, Ashley and Sean talk about potential threats...already. Blake sits in the corner by Thomas, talking to him about how Blakely is on the other team. Thomas then tells him how much it sucks that Timothy is on his team. Blake turns to the party freak and nods slowly. A couple hours later, the Snickering Snakes file into the ceremonial room after Chris. They all sit and Chris sighs. He tells them that to be honest, he didn't expect them there. In the confessional, Chris smiles and says that he totally expected them there first, and that Chef owes him twenty dollars. Chris points to a tray of unwrapped chocolate bars. He says that in this season, chocolate means life, and if you don't get one, you are eliminated. Sidnee then points out that there are ten, and that there are twelve on the team. Chris laughs and tells her that it is a good observation, and that there will be two people eliminated! They all frown and Chris smiles and throws a chocolate to Blakely, Sid and Kyra. Sidnee looks at Sid worriedly, then sighs as a chocolate is thrown at D and her. Maddox bites his fingernails as a chocolate is thrown at him and hits his forehead. He smiles, picks it up off of the floor and eats it. Much to D's dismay, Pietro gets a chocolate as well. Only Lambert, Pea, Sammy and Samara remains. All four except Samara has a worried look in their eyes. Sammy sighs in relief as the marshmallow is thrown to her. Chris looks at the last piece of chocolate. Chris slowly grabs it and throws it to Pea. She screams in joy and pops it into her mouth. Lambert gasps and says that he was the first to escape the maze. Sid smiles, saying that it means Lambert is a threat. Samara looks confused and says that she thought two people were being eliminated and that only she and Lambert is safe. Chris grabs the two and shoves them out the door, and turns to the camera. He asks three simple questions. Will the Snickering Snakes make a comeback next episode? Will Blake and Blakely be able to live without each other? And will Samara get even an ounce of brainpower? With that, he wraps up the episode.